I’ll Show You
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Mikan overheard her classmates calling her ugly and a bad singer. Thus a plan for revenge forms. Oh, the people who hurt our Mikan won't get off easy. Tough luck to them, hope they stay alive for a while! NxM and RxH. Pairings come in later... R&R please!


**I'll Show You: Gakuen Alice**

**Note: Hey! My second story here! Hope you like it! Please Review and tell me!! **

**Chapter 1: **

Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love.

You probably don't have a clue why I am talking about love do you? Well… I just copied all of what I just said out of you from off of the internet. Yep. I am Mikan Sakura, and truly I haven't a clue what love is. But from this description, I don't ever want to be in love. Well, that is if this Neil Gaiman guy is right.

I am just a girl sitting in the high school library, bored to death. All my friends sadly said they were busy, so they would see me after free period. I sighed, and headed to the classroom, knowing I would be early.

I began opening the classroom door, until I heard my name. I stopped once it was an inch open and started listening to the conversation.

"Man, maybe that moron will go away, I mean the thing is just horrible. Do you guys know where it is? Maybe it went back to its house, realizing that it wasn't want or needed." A voice I recognized as Natsume Hyuuga's sneered. My eyes widened in shock, I thought me and Natsume were at least friends now, but he just now insulted me like I was a monster or a thing beneath the bed that ate little kids for lunch.

"Ya, Natsume-kun, you are so right! I mean, what is she doing? She dresses like anything but a girl, and is totally moronic. And she thinks she can sing, she is such a moron!" Permy said. My eyes twitched. "She is going to be such an embarrassment, to think she signed up to sing at the dance as entertainment. Ha!"

"The baka never even showed anyone of us her voice." Hotaru said. Hotaru…my best friend…the one I thought would actually defend me called me an idiot.

"What's with her anyway? She always gives everyone a messed up nickname. Baldy? Permy? Nats? –pyon?" Another kid that I recognized to be in the Natsume and Ruka fan club added.

"Mikan is stupid-" Ruka began, but couldn't continue.

"H-hey! Don't talk about Mikan-chan that way!" Anna said, hands on hips, though she looked nervous.

"Y-Yeah guys! She is always nice to us, what did she ever do to you four? Especially you Hotaru?!" Nonoko said, siding with Anna.

"Don't be stupid. She is a moron, always smiling like a clown." Permy said, rolling her eyes.

I opened the door with a slam. I walked into the room, glaring at anything I could see except Anna and Nonoko.

"M-Mikan-chan?" Anna asked, a bit worried.

**Normal POV**

"Yes, Anna-chan?" Mikan asked, smiling at Anna and Nonoko.

"Um… nothing, never mind." She said, wondering if Mikan heard the conversation.

"Um… Mikan-chan, did you here the… umm… conversation from before?" Nonoko asked nervously.

"Hm. I may have." Mikan said, frowning slightly.

Damn, she knows. Everone thought, though a certain three didn't lose hope that she may not have.

"Oi, Baka answer the question." Hotaru commanded, pulling out her idiot leeches.

(A quick note: Baka leeches attach to the body and explode when they make contact with any moron. Invention 309, water safe and for a pack of ten 100 rabbits are required.)

"Hey, Noko-chan, do you know who the first teacher is?" Mikan asked, ignoring Hotaru's question.

"Answer the question, Polka." Natsume said, glaring at Mikan.

"I don't have to follow your orders, **Hyuuga-Teme, Imai" ** Mikan said, glaring at the two. Hotaru felt a pain in her chest. Mikan had never showed so much hatred toward anyone, or been so mad. Natsume was thinking the same thing, also thinking of how she said his name, and called him a bastard.

"So do you know the teacher, Noko-chan?" Mikan asked again.

"Um… it was… Misaki-sensei." Nonoko said, glancing at Anna who shrugged.

"Alright, please tell him that I feel rather sick, and might not be able to come to lessons for a few days, okay?" Mikan asked kindly, before reatreating.

"Okay, Mikan-chan, I will do it." A random girl said.

"No, **yo****u **will not do anything **to me or for me.** Please do this for me Anna-chan! Ja'ne, Noko-chan, Anna-chan!" Mikan said, leaving the group shocked and rather depressed.

"Oh, and you two please stop by later. I need to give you something. I don't need that charm braclet, necklace, earrings and a few other iteams I got for my birthday, so you two can have them. I don't enjoy holding onto gifts from traitors." Mikan said smiling, and then she slammed the door shut.

(Hotaru gave her the necklace with a smiling Mikan and Hotaru in it, hugging. Ruka gave her the charm braclet which everyone bought a charm for, and Natsume gave Mikan a pair of priceless gold earrings with Garnet in the center. Each earring had two carats in it.)

No one spoke in the class room, everyone just mourned sadly and thought of how all Mikan's birthday presents would be thrown away like the seventies disco wigs.

**How is it so far? I am about to make it get more… interesting if I get five reviews that is. –heart-**


End file.
